Rule Numbers 81 and 82
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's Rule 81: I will not give any girl a one half of a set of two-way mirrors as a Christmas present.  Hogwart's rule 82: - Especially if I don't tell her what it is.


**Rule Numbers 81 and 82**

**Hogwart's Rule 81: I will not give any girl a one half of a set of two-way mirrors as a Christmas present.  
>Hogwart's rule 82: - Especially if I don't tell her what it is.<strong>

Luna Lovegood was feeling especially festive and giving, so she had gotten everyone she knew a Christmas gift.  
>Ron received a Christmas pudding, Hermione a book on all the Hogwart's ghosts' histories and Harry -<br>'A mirror?' the raven-haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>'Yes,' she said airily, her earrings singing carols, 'I thought it would be very beneficial.'<br>'… Right,' he said, looking over at his friends, who shrugged.  
>'Merry Christmas,' the Ravenclaw smiled, walking away.<br>'Well,' said Ron patting his belly,' 'Mione and I are heading to the train now.'  
>'Are you sure you won't come with us, Harry?'<br>The boy shook his head, 'You two have plans, and I don't want to spend Christmas with the Dursley's.' It worried him that his two best friends were spending so much time without him lately, 'You guys have fun.'  
>Ron clapped a hand to his shoulder, 'See ya after the holidays, mate,' and with that, they were gone.<br>Harry wrapped his mirror in the paper it came in and took it and his other early gifts up stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.  
>The boy legend threw the gifts on an empty armchair and stared into the common room fire.<br>It had only been a few hours and he already missed his friends deeply, remembering the Christmas' before, his times with Sirius and his favourite professors.  
>The lion sighed, and fiddled with the paper on his presents, wondering what he do all by himself.<br>Even Malfoy had gone home for the holidays, so he couldn't _enjoy_ the usual bickering.  
>So the Boy-Who-Lived allowed his eyes to fall shut and dream.<br>He wasn't asleep long, when he heard a voice; they boy looked about the room and frowned – there was no one here – they had all gone home for Christmas.  
>'Na na naaaaah!' cam the voice again, and Harry stood, his frown deepening.<br>There was a thump and more complaining, 'I hate this place!'  
>Harry eyed his gifts – were they… talking?<br>He tore a corner off the mirror again and saw an elegant bedroom with a boy face down on the plump covers.  
>The boy then thrashed suddenly, and laid still as a new voice was heard.<br>'Draco – darling, best be ready soon!'  
>He sat up to mock her silently, 'I don't want to go!' he shouted back.<br>Harry smirked, pulling the paper fully away to watch his rival – so this is what Luna meant by "beneficial".  
>'But you must! Katherine Duboire will be there! She truly is charming, and would be a perfect bride!'<br>'I'm not interested in Du-_blah_!' Draco threw himself on the bed again.  
>Harry supressed a giggle as the blonde's mother continued to harass her son.<br>'Fine, fine, _fine_! But I refuse to be on time!'  
>'That's my Dra-Dra!'<br>'_Muuuuuuum_!'  
>Draco sighed, and started to strip, 'I hate parties,' he grumbled, dumping his sweater on the floor.<br>There was a _pop_ and a house-elf appeared before the pale boy, 'Your mother insists on you drinking your milk, Master Dra-Dra.'  
>Malfoy stamped his foot, 'I <em>hate<em> milk! And don't ever call me that again!'  
>Harry bit his lip – he'd have to remember the nickname.<br>'Take it away!' Draco barked, the house-elf left and he continued undressing.  
>'I'm no interested in <em>any<em> of these bloody witches!' he angrily tore the buttons off his shirt.  
>Harry sat back in his armchair, licking his lip as he watched the Slytherin was released from everything, but his pants.<br>The snake threw open his closet and began throwing clothes out of it – most likely in search of the most hideous outfit he could find, to ward off Katherine Duboire.  
>After successfully finding the blandest thing in the closet (a handsome, long-sleeved, button-up and black trousers) he turned to begin dressing.<br>Harry paled, Draco dropped his clothes and screamed.  
>'What the bloody hell!' Malfoy grabbed bunches of clothes to cover himself, 'Who the fuck are you?' he shrieked.<br>Then Harry smirked, coming to the theory that, because his mirror must have been smaller, he wasn't given away, and quickly covered it with the paper again.  
>'Draco, what is it?' his mother burst in.<br>'The mirror!' he pointed, and there was nothing, but his reflection. He blushed, '_Get out_!' he pushed his mum out the door.  
>The snake approached the mirror, touching the glass and frame, trying to figure out the trick. He wondered if he should throw it away, it was an anonymous gift after all – but he wanted to see those green eyes again. They were very familiar, and as shocked as he was at first, now the empty glass left him feeling more naked than before.<br>'Are you okay, Dra-Dra?' came his mother's voice through the door.  
>'I'm fine,' he pulled away from the mirror, still watching it suspiciously.<br>'Good, hurry up now – the party will start soon!'  
>He eyed the glass the entire time he dressed, and since there was no more activity from it, decided it could stay.<br>Hearing Draco's bedroom door click shut, Harry threw off the paper again to examine the room; covering the mirror again, he smiled to himself, and left the common room for dinner.  
>Once he had reached the table, he realised just how many people had left for the holidays, and didn't feel very hungry with idea of eating Christmas dinner on his own; so he fiddled with some pudding and left, seeing as not even the Professors were going to show up to join him.<br>Harry passed Snape on the way back to the Tower, who gave him a suspicious look. The Gryffindor couldn't supress the smirk, thinking – "if only he knew exactly what I was up to"  
>The boy legend threw himself on his bed, mirror in hand, hoping to see Draco in his bedroom again.<br>His smile faded very quickly as the blond wasn't there and by the music through the floor, wouldn't be expected back for anytime soon.  
>So the lion propped the mirror up on his bedside table and started to flick through books and magazines, he would glance back at the mirror every now and then.<br>Growing tired, he decided to end his game of peeping tom, and took his glasses off to ready himself for bed.  
>The Boy-Who-Lived had only discarded his shirt when something crashed against his window.<br>He ran to it, throwing the window open to allow poor Errol inside – attached to his foot was a Howler.  
>Shocked and a little hurt to be receiving one, he hurried to open it – but without his knowledge, Draco had returned and fell over his own mess, seeing the half-naked Potter, sitting on the dorm bed, through his mirror.<br>'HARRY!' came Ron's voice, 'Guess WHAT! Hermione kissed me! Kissed ME! Still can't believe it! Me! Kissed! 'Mione! Oh, Merlin's beard, she's coming! Don't tell her I told you – bloody hell, Errol, come here!'  
>Harry burst out laughing. So <em>that<em>'s why they had spent so much time together! He couldn't believe how oblivious he had been about his two best friends. The Gryffindor lifted a picture, Colin Creevey had taken of the three of them and laid back on the bed, when Pigwidgeon twittered through the open window.  
>'Come here, Pig!' he caught the happy bird – on his foot was a letter from Hermione.<p>

_Ron has probably already told you this (I saw Errol being shoved out the window) but we kissed. TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH!  
>Sorry to be keeping you in the dark,<br>Love Hermione.  
><em>Harry chuckled, he couldn't be bothered sending a reply.  
>Draco sat at his dresser table, watching Harry – He's all alone – on Christmas. Why didn't he just go home like everyone else? – wait. The blond frowned at the half-naked seeker in his mirror. Does this mean <em>he<em> was the green eyes in his mirror earlier? The Slytherin was about to harass the Gryffindor when said boy began undressing. What an idiot! Blushed the blond – has he forgotten this is a _two-way_ mirror? So he tapped on the glass.  
>Harry whipped his head around, expecting another owl, when he saw Draco waving at him.<br>'Oh!' Harry said a little pathetically, approaching it, he threw his legs over the side of his bed, and placed his glasses back on, 'Hey, Malfoy.'  
>'Potter,' greeted the snake, eyeing the lion from head to navel, 'You were spying on me.'<br>'Do you state the obvious a lot?' Harry smirked and Draco rolled his eyes.  
>'I know I'm irresistible, Potter, but do try to contain yourself,' he stared the boy in the eyes – they weren't as cheeky as before, 'Why are you alone?'<br>Harry shrugged, 'I don't like my family and trust me, the feeling is mutual.'  
>'So? Don't you go to Weasel's anyway?'<br>'He wanted time alone with Hermione,' at this both boys smirked.  
>'Well, I'm about to have some dinner –'<br>' – Oh!' said Harry, 'I won't keep you then,' and Draco rolled his eyes again.  
>'Idiot,' Malfoy stripped off his clothes and got into more comfortable attire, '<em>Elf<em>!' he shrieked and the mocking house-elf from before appeared, 'Get us some dinner,' he demanded.  
>The elf looked from the snake to the lion and back again, 'Yes, Master Dra-Dra,' os said before disappearing.<br>Harry smiled, throwing a shirt back on just as the elf appeared before him with a full tray of Christmas dinner and treats.  
>'Merry Christmas, Potter.'<br>'Merry Christmas, Malfoy,' they raised their goblets and began small talk.

**A/N  
>Fluff, fluff, fluff imma ball of fluff!<br>Please review! They make me swoon louder than Draco receiving a lover letter from Harry!  
>Mister Jackkkk. ^_^<strong>


End file.
